


i can't fall asleep without you next to me

by georgiehensley



Category: American Actor RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Louis in Sweaters, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, it's good to go back to what i write best, sweater paws, this is basically way too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i know you’re not really sleeping.”<br/>“i couldn’t without you here.”</p>
<p>or, ethan comes home late from taping an interview and louis waits up for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't fall asleep without you next to me

**Author's Note:**

> just another pairing to add to my list of trash ships, right?
> 
> as far as i know, these two have never actually interacted. but ethan has kids, and most likely a few tvs, so it's probably hard for him /not/ to know who one direction is. really, this pairing was thought up after i saw a post claiming that ethan looks like an older version of louis. i agreed, and thus, this pairing was born.
> 
> title not-so-coincidentally from nate ruess' "grand romantic". (yet another lookalike celeb i shamelessly ship with louis...)

it’s late when he comes back home, loosening his tie as soon as he steps through the door, kicking off his shoes once he reaches the bedroom and shrugging off his suit jacket. he throws off his tie and unbuttons his top, and louis hears it all, pretending to be asleep in the darkness of the room, having been unable to actually fall asleep with the emptiness of the bed, the absence of familiar heat. he hears dress pants hitting the floor before soft footsteps gain volume as they get closer to the bed, the mattress then dipping as he’s no longer alone on the bed. chapped lips press a kiss to his cheek, scruff rough as it rubs against the soft skin, a soft murmur sounding far too loud as it breaks the silence of the room.

“i know you’re not really sleeping.”  


“i couldn’t without you here.” louis all but whines, sleeve-covered hands pawing at the bare skin of ethan’s chest as he silently begs him to finally lie down. the older of the two gets the message and does exactly that, lying on his back, allowing louis to slide over and rest his head on his chest, arm wrapping around his waist. “you’re so warm, no wonder you’re able to sleep in nothing but your boxers.” a bare foot brushes against ethan’s leg, ice cold to the touch, causing his breath to hitch.  


“we live in l.a.” he points out. “you shouldn’t be so cold.”  


“but it’s winter.” louis argues. ethan chuckles softly.  


“still not an excuse.” he says. “the coldest it’s been here during this season was in the fifties.”  


“too cold.”  


“you lived in england.”  


“still too cold.”  


ethan shakes his head, kissing louis’ temple. “at least you look adorable in over-sized sweaters.” louis smiles, and ethan feels it as he buries his face in his neck.

“yeah,” he says, giggling softly, and ethan can’t help but smile as well.


End file.
